Exoskeletons can be beneficial in assisting disabled users with mobility and can also be beneficial in providing users with strength assistance or providing extra-human abilities. For example, where disabled users lack control over certain parts of their body or have reduced strength in certain body parts, an exoskeleton can be used to regain mobility or increase strength in such body parts. In another example, an exoskeleton can be used to assist users in tasks such as lifting or carrying heavy objects, which can increase the stamina of the user or provide the user with additional strength.
Exoskeletons can be coupled with various portions of the body including the arms, legs, torso, head, hands and feet. However, conventional leg exoskeletons often use an interface between the exoskeleton appendage and the user's foot that is sloppy. Furthermore, force transmission is generally effected via a contact point at the heel, which can lead to a nonstandard gait, and limit actions such as squatting.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved lower-leg exoskeleton system and method in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional exoskeleton systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.